Going Out, Making Out
by ChildhoodFailure
Summary: "That was a French Kiss, Essy," he says, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I never knew we were such naturals at that." She lets out a slight chuckle before she leans on his chest and into his embrace. "That was very Kalosian, you know. Or very Calem-ish. That's not rough enough for me though." "Oh really? Would you care to show me then?"


**It's been a long while since I've actually posted anything here...more than a year, in fact. Well, I've been playing the latest Pokemon release, and by golly, I got addicted to it. A bit of fluff in here...maybe. Depends on how you look at it.**

**...**

The Playground

**...**

Defeat stings. He's all too familiar with it. He watches as his Absol collapses on the ground, reverting to its original form due to exhaustion.

Without any prodding, he immediately rushed to his beloved Pokémon, checking him for any signs of dangerous injuries. His Absol let out a low whelp, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. She was happy, even though she had lost this battle.

"You did excellent, Absol. Even with a disadvantage, you really held out on your own," he congratulates her as he strokes her white fur.

"Luc."

Calem looked up to see the Lucario that had defeated his Absol, standing with his beloved trainer. His calm appearance bears a hint of concern for his fellow Pokémon.

"I think we should really take her to the Pokémon Center now, Calem," the Lucario's trainer tells him.

Nodding, he returns his Pokémon into its Poke Ball as they head towards the Pokémon Center in Kiluode City.

Time passed as the pair had patched up their respective Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. Eyes of various trainers trailed towards Serena as she and Calem sat down for a quick break while waiting for their Pokémon to get patched up.

Calem noticed this about his friend. She was the Pokémon Champion after all; no surprise at her being so famous around Kalos, especially after that grand parade organized by the Professor.

He could tell that Serena was a bit tense, fidgeting with her thumbs as she sat facing the top of the table. She looked slightly worried about something, and he had not the slightest idea what that was.

Or maybe he did, and he just doesn't want to admit it.

"U-Um, Essy, do you wanna go outside?" he asked her. "There's this place called the Pokémon playground that I'd like to check out, so...s-so I was hoping if you'd like to come."

The girl let out a small giggle, much to the surprise of Calem. "Haven't we already gone there? You could be really silly sometimes, you know?"

"O-Oh, really?"

That failed pretty badly, in his book.

"Well, maybe our Pokémon might wanna play there? I think they deserve a bit of a breather," he tells her. "Especially mine."

"Sure, I'd love to come with you," she says. "It's been a while since I've gone there myself."

"How come?"

"I've done a few things in Lumiose. Just been helping a friend, if you wanna know."

Before Calem was able to speak, a bell rang in the Pokémon Center, calling the pair's attention. The nurse was standing at the counter, two trays of Poke Balls in front of her.

"Come on, let's go get our Pokémon," Serena tells her friend as she stands up and heads toward the nurse.

Calem couldn't help but stare at her graceful form that sauntered its way towards the Nurse. She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. The way her golden hair moved as she walked, her lithe body tempered by the miles of walking around the Kalos region.

The boy slapped himself mentally. She was his friend, and he wouldn't want to be a creep to the friend who...who helped him grow to the young man he is now.

'Shut up, Calem. The last thing you would want is to tie her down with you,' he mentally told himself.

He must really have a problem; even his mind is betraying him now.

Dismissing his thoughts, he stood up and made his way to the counter to get his Pokémon team back. Serena was still there, making a bit of small talk with the nurse. She does get word of a lot of stuff happening in Kiloude City, so it was a good thing to talk to her.

"Ah, Calem. Here's your Pokémon, all fit and ready to roll," she cheerfully tells him as she hands him the tray. "Your Absol has a few bruises, but she will be fine by tomorrow."

"Sorry about that. I guess I take it a bit too far sometimes," Serena sheepishly apologizes to him. "Lucario didn't mean any harm to Absol."

"That's okay. It was a battle, so that stuff could happen," he accepted her apology.

Without much warning Serena proceeded to wrap her arms around one of his, causing the boy's cheeks to take on a slight shade of red. "Well, I think we have to go, Nurse. Thanks a lot!"

The red-haired Nurse couldn't help but notice the extremely affectionate gesture, and had the urge to poke fun at them. "Oh, is it a date?"

Both the fifteen-year-olds' cheeks took on a vivid shade of red, much to their chagrin. They weren't expecting people to make them a pair already. (even though it was pretty obvious sometimes)

"N-No, it's nothing like that. We're just going to have our Pokémon take a break, promise!" Calem was the first one to defend them.

The Nurse flashed them a questioning look, but decided it would be best to send the two on theur way. "Oh well, play nice then, you two!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, Nurse!"

The two finally stepped outside the Pokémon Center, taking a deep breath after escaping the teasing of the Nurse. The sky was, luckily, still clear, despite the forecast they had seen of oncoming rain.

"Well, should we get going then?" the Pokémon Champion asked him, her arms still wrapped around his. "It still might rain, so...w-we should make the most of this time."

'Crap, am I losing it?' Serena thought to herself as she tried to hold back a blush wanting to form on her cheeks. Just when she thought she was in control...

The pair walked the streets of Kiloude City almost in silence. Calem was sure he'd get a boner soon. The fact that Serena's within his space made him jittery inside.

Luckily, the playground wasn't too far from the Pokémon Center, helping them avoid a rather silent moment between the pair.

Both trainers took out their teams of Pokémon, which had quickly dashed to the playground upon seeing it.

"I haven't seen Delphox so happy in a while," she says as she watches her best friend play with Calem's Clefable. "She's so serious most of the time, I barely get to see her smile."

"Well, Greninja wears the same expression most of the time. He smiles more often now though, ever since we lost to you at the Victory road that day a few years ago," Calem says.

"I-I remember that day. I really felt sorry about that," she said. "I didn't mean to ruin your journey there."

"No worries. I learned a lot from that, and now I'm just trying to figure out what I was missing," he replies.

"You'll get there eventually. I'm just waiting for the day you finally grow a backbone and challenge me for real for the Pokémon League Championship," she teases him before blowing a raspberry.

Calem retorts by pinching her cheeks, to which the girl reacts by putting back her tongue and pulling away from him. "Hey! Didn't we agree back then that you don't attack me when I do that?"

"But you're just so adorable, it's impossible to resist doing it!" he replies as he continues to pinch her cheeks. He knows that she likes it, so he has no reason to actually stop.

Calem was so engrossed with pinching her cheeks that he completely forgot that she was still there. He quickly put down his hand and turned away to hide his blush. 'I shouldn't, she might feel like I'm taking advantage of her.'

"S-Sorry about that, Essy. I...k-kinda got ahead of myself there," he apologized, only his back facing her as he hid his blush.

"Is something wrong, Calem?" she asks him, her tone a bit worried.

"I'm sorry...about that. I-It's just that..." he trailed off, unable to find the right words to say to her. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes passed between the two in silence. Calem had to face the truth: he's fallen in love with her. The simple truth that held him back.

A pair of hands slowly wrapped around his waist, and he could feel a soft, cushion-like body with a weight press upon his back. He could feel her head resting on his spine; it made him tense, but he soon relaxed to Serena's warmth.

"I-It's alright, Calem. We're friends, aren't we?" she tells him as she moves a little bit closer to him. "If there's anything that's troubling you, I'm here to listen."

She could feel his chest moving in a slow, rhythmic motion against her head. He seemed so unsure of something.

"S-Serena...I-I'm really scared," the boy in blue manages to say despite his choked up voice. "I'm so scared."

A realization struck her. Maybe he really does like her. Or maybe he has someone and he fears that he might break her if he says so.

'It won't hurt to try, Essy.'

"C-Calem...I'm scared too..." she admits, her voice soft and caring.

She could feel his hands clasping hers, pulling them apart as he began to turn around towards her. She bows her head, trying to hide a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

His hands cup her cheeks; she's scared as she instinctively places her hands over his, as if trying to draw some courage from him. He's inching closer towards her; she closes her eyes, trusting that his actions would be true.

He's nervous; the fact that it's about her scares the hell out of him. Going toe-to-toe with a criminal organization couldn't even do anything to prepare him for something like this.

Serena felt a soft pair of lips against her own. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around his neck as he responds by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then...the hormones started kicking in.

She could feel his tongue request an entry, wanting to mingle with hers. She gladly accepted as their tongues wrestled inside. He tasted, weirdly, like vanilla, she tasted like strawberries. One by one, she could literally feel the stress going out of her with every twist and turn.

Finally, the pair had to break apart out of necessity; air was the most important thing right now. Wiping some stray saliva from her mouth as she panted heavily, she faces him to see him do the same thing. A heavy blush forms on her face after she realizes what she has done.

"That was a French Kiss, Essy," he says, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I never knew we were such naturals at that."

She lets out a slight chuckle before she leans on his chest and into his embrace. "That was very Kalosian, you know. Or very Calem-ish. That's not rough enough for me though."

"Oh really? Would you care to show me then?"

Without warning, she pushes him to the ground and puts herself on top of him, her legs straddling his thighs. Calem was surely taken by surprise with that one, as his face looked dazed as if a Machamp hit him with a well-placed dynamic punch.

"Hahaha, looks like I got me into some deep shit," he muses as she moves down to meet his face.

"Come on, you've been into deeper shit, haven't you? You can handle this just fine."

She leans forward giving him another kiss. His tongue quickly demands entry into hers, so for the sake of being fair to him, she lets him take the lead once more, as their tongues wrestled inside Serena's mouth. They were at it so vigorously that the girl has to shift her position just to be able to keep her balance. She could feel his arms behind her, trying to help her by pressing her down against him.

Finally, the pair separate, needing air as much as they needed one another. Exhausted, she rests her self on top of him as he strokes her light brown hair.

"That was fun."

"I have to agree that it was."

"Hey Essy, I have to admit, your stuff feels really, really good on my chest. Best pillows I've ever had. Can I touch?"

Normally, she would slap him, but for the sake of love, she'll let this one slide. "Why thank you. Mom's noticed them growing a bit bigger too. As for touching, if you decide to beat my Pokémon Champion ass."

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you, Calem."

Silence prevailed between the two once more as they relished the company of one another. To feel each other's chest rising and fallong with each breath was bliss(-ey). :)

"Gre?"

Serena was about to jump from surprise, but with her lover holding her down, she looked up to see his Greninja and her Delphox looking down at them.

The Ninja Pokémon may look calm at all times, but she could feel the surprise behind that tongue-scarf of his. Her Delphox felt the same way too; she had trouble keeping her mouth closed.

"Wait...you two were watching the entire time?!" the Champion almost screamed, but kept her voice down.

"Don't follow us, you two. We don't want any more Fennekin pups," Calem joked, earning a scolding pinch from Serena.

"Fennekin is an adorable Pokémon."

"Froakie is better."

"Bleh."

The pair decided to break their position and went about returning their Pokémon into their balls. Time flew so fast, it was already night.

"We were making out for quite a while there."

"Time flies so fast when you're in love."

"Maybe we should continue later tonight."

"Mmmmmmm...maybe."

**...**

**Well...I hope you guys were treated to an Espurr-ecially good fanfic! For those of you guys who've got a 3DS with Pokemon X/Y, feel free to PM me for your friend code (want more friend safaris...hehehehehe), and I'll PM mine as a reply. Although this fic might be a one-shot, I might add an Epilogue as a separate chapter, just a really short epilogue that might tie-in to any Mature fic I might write about the two.**

**I just made up the Pokemon Playground, btw...**

**Don't forget, rate and review!**


End file.
